sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Sid Meier
| birth_place = Sarnia, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | alma_mater = University of Michigan | occupation = Game programmer, video game designer, video game producer | years_active = 1982–present | employer = 2K Games | known_for = MicroProse, Firaxis Games, ''Civilization'' series | awards = AIAS Hall of Fame Award (1999) | spouse = Susan Meier | children = Ryan Meier }} Sidney K. Meier ( ; born February 24, 1954) is a Canadian-American programmer, designer, and producer of several strategy video games and simulation video games, including the Civilization series. Meier co-founded MicroProse in 1982 with Bill Stealey and is the Director of Creative Development of Firaxis Games, which he co-founded with Jeff Briggs and Brian Reynolds in 1996. For his contributions to the video game industry, Meier was inducted into the Academy of Interactive Arts and Sciences Hall of Fame. Early life and education Meier was born in Sarnia, Ontario, Canada, to parents of Dutch and Swiss descent, giving him both Canadian and Swiss citizenship. A few years later the family moved to Michigan, where Sid Meier grew up and studied history and computer science, graduating with a degree in computer science from the University of Michigan. Career Following college, Meier worked in developing cash register systems for department stores. During this period, Meier purchased an Atari 800 circa 1981, which helped him realize that computer programming could be used to make video games. He found a co-worker, Bill Stealey, who had a similar interest in developing games, and shared the games that Meier had developed. The two decided to launch a new company for computer game development. }} Meier founded MicroProse with Stealey in 1982. After a few initial 2D action games, such as Meier's platformer ''Floyd of the Jungle, MicroProse settled into a run of flight simulation titles beginning with Hellcat Ace (1982) and continuing with Spitfire Ace (1982), Solo Flight (1983), and F-15 Strike Eagle (1985), all designed and programmed by Meier. In 1987, the company released Sid Meier's Pirates!, which began a trend of placing Meier's name in the titles of his games. He later explained that the inclusion of his name was because of the dramatic departure in the design of Pirates! compared to the company's earlier titles. Stealey decided that it would improve the company's branding, believing that it would make those who purchased the flight simulators more likely to play the game. Stealey recalled: "We were at dinner at a Software Publishers Association meeting, and Robin Williams was there. And he kept us in stitches for two hours. And he turns to me and says 'Bill, you should put Sid's name on a couple of these boxes, and promote him as the star.' And that's how Sid's name got on Pirates, and Civilization." The idea was successful; by 1992 an entry in Computer Gaming World s poetry contest praised Meier's name as "a guarantee they got it right". Meier is not always the main designer on titles that carry his name. For instance, Brian Reynolds has been credited as the primary designer behind Sid Meier's Civilization II, Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri, and Sid Meier's Colonization, while Jeff Briggs designed Sid Meier's Civilization III, Soren Johnson led Sid Meier's Civilization IV, Jon Shafer led Sid Meier's Civilization V and Will Miller and David McDonough were the designers of Sid Meier's Civilization: Beyond Earth. After the release of F-19 Stealth Fighter, Meier focused on strategy games, later saying "Everything I thought was cool about a flight simulator had gone into that game." Inspired by SimCity and Empire, he created Sid Meier's Railroad Tycoon and later the game series for which he is most widely recognized, Sid Meier's Civilization, although he designed only the first installment. Meier eventually left MicroProse and in 1996 founded Firaxis Games along with veteran designer and gaming executive Jeff Briggs. The company makes strategy games, many of which are follow-ups to Meier's titles, such as the new Civilization games and ''Sid Meier's Pirates!'' (2004). In 1996, he invented a "System for Real-Time Music Composition and Synthesis" used in C.P.U. Bach. Next Generation listed him in their "75 Most Important People in the Games Industry of 1995", calling him "a prolific developer of some of the best games in MicroProse's catalog." Personal life Meier lives in Hunt Valley, Maryland, with his wife Susan, whom he met at Faith Evangelical Lutheran Church in Cockeysville, where he plays the organ. The couple sings in the church choir. Awards , San Francisco]] *In 1996, GameSpot put Meier at the top of their listing of the "Most Influential People in Computer Gaming of All Time", calling him "our Hitchcock, our Spielberg, our Ellington". *That same year, Computer Gaming World ranked him as eighth on the list of the "Most Influential Industry Players of All Time", noting that no game designer has had as many CGW Hall of Fame games as Sid Meier.CGW 148: The 15 Most Influential Industry Players of All Time *In 1997, Computer Gaming World ranked him as number one on the list of the "Most Influential People of All Time in Computer Gaming", for game design.CGW 159: The Most Influential People in Computer Gaming *In 1999, he became the second person to be inducted into the Academy of Interactive Arts and Sciences' Hall of Fame. *In 2008, he received a Lifetime Achievement Award at the 2008 Game Developer's Conference. *In 2009, he came fifth in a Develop survey that asked some 9,000 game makers about their "ultimate development hero". *In 2009, he was ranked second in IGN's list of "Top Game Creators of All Time", and was called "the ideal role model for any aspiring game designer." *In 2017, he was awarded the Life Achievement by the Golden Joystick Awards. Games The games developed, co-developed and/or produced by Sid Meier: Computer Gaming World reported in 1994 that "Sid Meier has stated on numerous occasions that he emphasizes the 'fun parts' of a simulation and throws out the rest". "Meier insisted", the magazine reported that year, "that discovering the elusive quality of fun is the toughest part of design". According to PC Gamer, "Though his games are frequently about violent times and places, there is never any blood or gore shown. He designs and creates his games by playing them, over and over, until they are fun." Meier worked with a team on a dinosaur-themed game starting in early 2000, but announced in an online development diary in 2001 that the game had been shelved. Despite trying various approaches, including turn-based and real-time gameplay, he said he found no way to make the concept fun enough. In 2005, he said, "We've been nonstop busy making other games over the past several years, so the dinosaur game remains on the shelf. However, I do love the idea of a dinosaur game and would like to revisit it when I have some time." References External links * Sid Meier's biography and games history at Firaxis.com * * Category:1954 births Category:American Lutherans Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:American video game designers Category:Living people Category:People from Baltimore County, Maryland Category:People from Sarnia Category:MicroProse Category:University of Michigan alumni Category:Video game producers Category:Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences Hall of Fame Category:American video game programmers